The invention relates to a drawer side wall preferably made of metal with a horizontal supporting flange for supporting a bottom plate of a drawer.
Generally, the bottom plate of a drawer, which is made out of wood is fastened to the drawer side walls by means of screws.
EP 0 429 428 A2 discloses a drawer side wall made of metal which has a supporting flange for a bottom plate, the supporting flange has a plurality of flaps which are punched out of the supporting flange. The flaps protrude into grooves at the bottom side of the bottom plate.
Fastening a bottom plate to a drawer side wall by means of screws is timeconsuming. Fastening of the bottom plate to the supporting flange of a drawer side wall by means of flaps which are punched out of the supporting rails can be done quickly. However, in most cases it is necessary to use a special tool so that this method of fastening is only applied when a large number of drawers is to be assembled. Furthermore, a drawer plate, which is fastened to the drawer side wall in this way, can only be detached with difficulties. In most cases the drawer side wall or the bottom plate will be damaged.